


springtime

by kuuritao



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, crumbs for the taechisa fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuuritao/pseuds/kuuritao
Summary: Chisato and Tae spend a day at the park.
Relationships: Hanazono Tae/Shirasagi Chisato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	springtime

“Spring is my favorite.”

Tae squeezed Chisato’s hand, a tender smile forming on her lips. Chisato would do anything in that moment to just press those lips against her own, but she knew she couldn’t. They were out in the park, the early spring winds spraying her honey-colored hair across her face. She had to maintain herself- she had to maintain the fact she was Shirasagi Chisato, one of Japan’s youngest stars, a girl who wasn’t making out with her kouhei out in public. 

“And why is that?” Chisato murmured to her girlfriend, her eyes focused on the river in front of them, the warm sun cascading down in the water. It was a clear day outside, and the sunlight made the river sparkle. 

Tae paused, her finger tapping her mouth in thought. “Well for one,” she began, using her free hand to gently stroke the locks of Chisato’s hair. “Your birthday is in spring,” Tae giggled. Her laugh was more beautiful than any song Chisato has ever heard. 

“Then there’s all the bunnies and the cold goes away and the cherry blossoms.” Tae continued, her emerald eyes shining with joy. “Ehe, I can’t wait till they bloom.”

It was still just March, so the trees weren’t at their peak yet, but even so the park was painted pink from the sakura petals scattered amongst the grass. It was one of Chisato’s favorite sights, and it was only amplified by the beauty of the girl next to her.

Tae crosses her arms against the wooden fence, watching the petals dance around in the river. “You aren’t like the cherry blossoms though, Senpai. You’re lovely all year round.” 

Chisato laughed and shook her head, thinking herself lucky that her hair framed her face in such a way her reddened cheeks were hidden. She leaned against the fence next to her girlfriend, breathing in the fresh spring air. 

“Such a strange thing to say, my love.” The older girl grinned, planting a kiss on Tae’s nose surreptitiously. 

“Your love?” Tae questioned, her head tilted to the side. Then she burst into laughter, and Chisato’s favorite melody was heard again. “That’s strange of you to say, Senpai.” 

Chisato scoffed playfully. “I don’t know what you find humorous about it.” The girl shuffled her feet, now a bit regretting of speaking her feelings so bluntly. “I do think of you as my love.”

Tae regained her composure, still smiling widely. “I feel the same way.” She spoke, pulling Chisato into her arms. “I love you just as much as I love the spring...maybe even more.”

Chisato chuckled, letting herself relax against her love. “I’m glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad and probably has a ton of errors i am so sorry i NEEDED to write them please


End file.
